designyourfuturefandomcom-20200213-history
Jonathan Chu
Life balance: # "School-Life Balance." School-Life Balance. Accessed November 30, 2015. http://jhsap.org/self_help_resources/school-life_balance/. This article focuses on the problems with school and life balance and how we should try to find an optimal time for both of them so that a more fulfilling life can be created. The article talks about the possible outcomes of having an imbalance of school and life, and it suggests possible ways that we can avoid doing that. Such examples include acknowledging that there is stress and logically find ways to work around them. 2. Sturges, Jane, Guest, David. “Working to live or living to work? Work/life balance early in the career.” In Human Resource Management Journal. King’s College London: The Management Center, Vol 14, no 4, 2004: 5-20. Sturges, Jane, Guest, David. “Working to live or living to work? Work/life balance early in the career.” In Human Resource Management Journal. King’s College London: The Management Center, Vol 14, no 4, 2004: 5-20. This article reports and analyzes findings of research that goes into relationships between work/life balance, work and non-work conflict, hours worked per week etc. of a sample of graduates during the early years of their career. Analysis concludes that although most graduates seeks for a work/life balance, their priority still lies more towards career success. This leads them to getting into situations where they need to work long hours and therefore affect their work/life balance. How to enter field: # "Essential Skills and Abilities Required for the Study of Medicine." Essential Skills and Abilities Required for the Study of Medicine. Accessed November 30, 2015. http://www.ccnm.edu/prospective_students/essential_skills_and_abilities_required_study_medicine. This article focuses mainly on the Canadian College of Naturopathic Medicine, which is a research facility based on natural remedies as an alternative to the current western medicine. The article discusses what one should need in order to be qualified as a successful person in the field of medicine. An important point that I found interesting is that to be successful in this field you must be able to have a flexible and compassionate personality. 2. "Preparing for a Career in Medicine." - Health Professions and Prelaw Center. Accessed November 30, 2015. http://hpplc.indiana.edu/medicine/med-prep.shtml. This article is from the Indiana University Bloomington, and it describes how one should prepare their career if one wants to get into the field of medicine. This article focuses more on what you need to do as a student before applying to medical school unlike the previous article and it goes more in depth into the academic aspect of this topic, such as the MCAT and what degrees one should pursue. 3. "Quick Answers to Common Questions About Getting Into Medical School." Quick Answers to Common Questions About Getting Into Medical School. Accessed November 30, 2015. http://web.jhu.edu/prepro/Forms/AAMC%20Quick%20Answers.pdf This article is from the Association of American Medical Colleges and it is an in depth overview of what medical school will be like before you apply and what it is like during that process. The most important part of this article would be in part two, where they describe what kinds of experience one needs to get in order to have a higher chance to get into a medical school and it also suggests options in what to do before applying to medical school just for the experience so that the transition to medical school will be much easier. How to achieve/maintain grades: # "Secrets of Straight-A Students." Readers Digest. July 31, 2010. Accessed November 30, 2015. http://www.rd.com/advice/parenting/secrets-of-straight-a-students/. This article is a lighter reading which suggests to readers what they should do in order to achieve a higher grade in school/university. Something that stood out to me was that getting good grades is not about how smart the person is and how much work they put into it, but it is about how they are able to use time wisely and find their own studying habit which maximizes their efficiency. 2. Rediehs, Laura. "Interpreting Grades in College: A Guide for Students." Interpreting Grades in College: A Guide for Students. 2000. Accessed November 30, 2015. http://it.stlawu.edu/~lrediehs/grading_files/interp.htm.This article is from St. Lawrence University and it takes a different approach of looking at grades. Instead of telling us ways of how better grades could be achieved, it tells us how grades no matter where, is not a measure of self-worth and is not an important indicator of whether one will be a successful person or not. Although getting good grades is good and it shows that one is a good learner, it does not necessarily mean that this person will do well after college. 3. Cyrenne, Phillipe, and Alan Chan. "High School Grades and University Performance: A Case Study." High School Grades and University Performance: A Case Study. October 1, 2012. Accessed November 30, 2015. http://www.sciencedirect.com/science/article/pii/S0272775712000301. State of current/future field: # "Career Field - Health & Medicine." Career Field. Accessed November 30, 2015. https://career.berkeley.edu/HealthMed/HealthMed. This page, from the University of California Berkeley, shows a list of career options you can take that is related to "Health and Medicine". In this list, what I found surprising is that there are a whole lot of other career fields that I have yet to explore and I find some of them interesting, meaning that by exploring more I could potentially find careers that will peak my interest. 2. "The 100 Best Jobs." The 100 Best Jobs. Accessed November 30, 2015. http://money.usnews.com/careers/best-jobs/rankings/the-100-best-jobs. This article from US News and World Report shows a list of 100 best jobs within the United States, what I found surprising is that seven of the top ten jobs in the US are related to health and medicine, which implies that the field of medicine is currently a very important field and is essential for todays society as there is a lot of demand in the health and medicine field. The US News and World Report ranks the jobs by seven criteria, these include 10-year growth volume, 10-year growth percent, median salary, job prospects, employment rate, stress level, and work-life balance. Each of these criteria are weighed differently, with median salary as the most (30%). 3. "Canada's Best Jobs 2015: The Top 20 Jobs." Canadian Business Your Source For Business News. April 23, 2015. Accessed November 30, 2015. http://www.canadianbusiness.com/lists-and-rankings/best-jobs/2015-the-top-20-jobs/image/6/. This article also shows a list of top jobs (top 20), however this data is from Canada, which shows a different list. This time, only one out of the top ten careers are related to health and medicine, while the top places include Mining/Forestry Manager and Oil/Gas Drilling Supervisor. This shows that Canada's economic is heavily influenced by its natural resources, which means more of their careers are heavily centered towards Canada's mining/drilling industries.